1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire-extinguishing device for an oil burner, and more particularly to a fire-extinguishing device used for an open-type oil burner which is adapted to discharge combustion gas or exhaust gas to the interior of a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an open-type oil burner has been improved in combustion performance to a degree sufficient to prevent the discharge of bad odor to the interior of a room during the combustion operation. However, the oil burner still fails to prevent the discharge of bad odor at the fire-extinguishing in spite of much effort, because combustion gas containing unburned fuel oil gas causing bad odor is discharged from a combustion cylinder construction to a room at the fire-extinguishing.